Opposites Attract
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: LEMON! Jacob x Edward What happens when Bella leaves, Edward is lonely and Jacob decides to pay him a visit?
1. Chapter 1

**Opposites Attract (Edward x Jacob)**

Edward sat, frozen like a statue, on the open ledge of his window. Bella had moved back to Florida to live with her mother, she couldn't take the supernatural things that were occurring, so she packed of and moved, leaving a solemn vampire behind. He knew that he had to get over her but there was nothing that could distract him for long enough to entertain him.

He blinked slowly and glanced out towards the coast when a howl pierced the silence, Jacob was broken too, he had thought that Bella was leaving Edward to come to him, not Florida. He felt Alice's presence approaching his room, Edward knew what she was going to say, the vampire hadn't hunted for over 2 weeks and was seriously lacking an edge. He sighed and stood, facing the petit vampire who smiled softly at him. "Edward please. Come hunting with me and Jazz, you need it" her eyes were pleading now, though they held determination beneath the worry.

He nodded limply and propelled himself out of the window, Alice following closely, he noticed that Jasper had already left the house and had found a pack of deer. The smell of the blood was enticing, he hadn't noticed the burn at the back of his throat until he could hear the pulse of the grazing deer.

Letting out a small snarl he leapt into action, landing gracefully next to the male buck he grasped at the fur sinking his teeth into the main pulse like a knife through butter. Once the last drop of warm blood was gone he retreated slightly, the burn not satisfied in the slightest, but magnified from the lack of feeding prior.

"Go Edward, find a lion or something" Jasper had too finished but seemed to be satisfied with his kill, he nodded letting his instinct take over and shot out of the small clearing, dodging trees and visable roots. He could hear the pulse of a mountain lion on a nearby cliff, and darted through the thick foliage, he was not going to lose this kill. But in his absence of awareness he did not notice the other being also set on killing the mammal.

As he closed in on the mammal that had moved into another slightly larger clearing, he noticed the other fasted heartbeat closing in from the opposite direction, he cursed slightly and sped up lunging for the lion. It was then that he noticed exactly what he was up against, a large brown wolf that glared at him viciously. Jacob Black. The hatred emitting from the canine was intense, Jacob blamed Edward for Bella's leaving. The wolf too lunged and the lion growled and darted away in the moment that they were distracted, the two beings crashed in a heap and landed on the grassy floor, watching the mammal sprint into the trees away from them.

'_Bastard that was my meal!'_ Jacob let out a snarl, sending Edward a swipe of his paw.

"Well sorry mutt, but that was mine first" now that Bella was gone there was no reason for him to speak with any respect for the insulting wolf. Jacob howled and charged at him, Edward hissed and leapt off to the side, he was not in the mood for a brute battle with the boy. So instead he chose to leave and search out something he could eat in peace, but Jacob followed snapping whenever he got reasonably close, but the vampire was faster.

'_Coward, get back here'_ a howl erupted from the distance, Edward cursed for the second time, Jacob had warned the pack. _'Stay out of this, he's mine Sam'_

Edward smirked internally, Jacob was still the arrogant prick who knew better than everyone else. Edward stopped abruptly and spun, he swung his arm out and sent Jacob flying into a nearby tree.

"Give up dog, I'm faster and stronger than you" Edward hadn't thought about Bella since their fight had begun, this was the thrill he needed. Jacob grunted and phased back, facing away from Edward his bare back and legs on show. Edward felt a strange buzz surge through his still veins, he shouldn't be feeling like this, Jacob was a werewolf and male at that. He breathed out shakily and turned before sprinting back to the confinements of his house, he felt no advance from the boy he left behind.

He flew back into his 'bedroom' and swiftly sat on his couch, clenching his fists. But his thoughts were slowly drifting back to Bella and what she would have done if she had been here to witness their fight. His gaze drifted down to his lap, his breathing stopped when he noticed the slight bulge that had formed in his jeans, and all because of that dog. No it was adrenaline, not him, it couldn't be him that had caused this, Edward was disgusted in himself but could not sit around waiting for it to disappear.

Slowly he kicked his shoes off and let his hands undo his pants before tugging them down until they pooled around his feet. He sighed deeply and removed his boxers, throwing them away with his trousers. Looking away slightly embarrassed he grasped his member and groaned silently, he was very pleased that his family had gone out shopping, but still didn't want to be loud in case of any sudden guests.

His stroking became more frantic and his whispery moans more often. As his hand neared the tip he squeezed harder and then loosened slightly at the base, his eyes rolled back in his head and his senses were lacking again. He felt a knot in his stomach becoming tighter and tighter, when a loud gasp emerged from the gap in his glass wall, Edward's eyes flew open and his hand froze. "Erm… w-what" there stood Jacob, red faced and bare-chested.

"This isn't what it looks like" he mentally cursed his lame comeback, Jacob recovered and focused his gaze on Edward's eyes, desperately trying to avoid the urge to look at a certain organ. "What do you want Jacob?"

"I just wanted to know why you ran off earlier" Edward could practically feel the lust radiating from the tanned boy and it was turning him on even more than before, he covered himself up before Jacob advanced, startling the pale faced boy. "Answer me" it was a mere whisper in his ear that sent shivers down his spine, if he could he would be blushing.

"Because you…" Edward started but could not finish out of embarrassment, why was Jacob suddenly coming onto him.

"Because I what? Say it, admit that I turn you on" the vampire let out a small groan as Jacob pulled his hands away from his groin leaving him open for the wolf to do as he pleased. He placed butterfly kisses on the cold stone-like neck, leaving burning trails as he went. He eventually kissed along the strong jaw until he came to pale lips, slightly parted in anticipation, Edward was panting softly before Jacob finally closed the gap, their lips moulding together like a jigsaw.

Jacob's lips were like fire to Edward, they were so hot it made him groan and suck eagerly on the wolf's bottom lip. Jacob growled wildly and pushed Edward onto his back, clambering clumsily over him. "I can make you forget her, if you will help me to" Jacob pulled away to make his way down the toned chest, the vampire was lean with not an inch of fat anywhere. He nipped lightly at the top of Edward's chest, smirking as Edward bucked slightly against him. When the wolf came to a perk nipple he grinned and teased it with the tip of his tongue.

"Jacob" the wolf just chuckled at the growled threat and continued his ministration upon the other nipple. Edward moaned and laced his hand through Jacob's thick, black hair, tugging softly, an indication that he wanted more. Jacob released the bud and trailed nips and sucks down to the elder's hips, before stripping himself of his only piece of clothing. The sight of Jacob's throbbing erection made Edward cry out quietly, his mind was definitely not on the brown haired girl.

Lips smashed together as tongues explored mouths, hands grasping and caressing, erections grinding vigorously together. "Enough… get on… with it" Edward was panting and pleading with the wolf above him. Jacob let out a breathy chuckle and sat back onto his hind legs, before holding up fingers in question, Edward hissed and shook his head – he was not going to spend any more time waiting.

The air was thick with lust as the tanned boy placed himself at the cold entrance, before flinging Edward's legs over his shoulders allowing him better access. They shared a heated gaze before he slammed into the tightness of the vampire, loud groans filled the once silent room, echoing through the forest. Jacob held still, waiting for Edward to say something, anything to let him know he could move, the feeling of being squeezed beyond belief was killing him. "move" a command the wolf was all too happy to hear, he pulled out so only his tip remained and slammed back in, repeating the process and unnatural speed.

Edward was moaning in time to the strong thrusts and began bucking up to meet Jacob, and screamed silently when his prostate was roughly jabbed, causing Jacob to smirk and increase the speed of his thrusts so he was constantly hitting Edward's 'spot'. They were beginning to lose all control they had and were becoming erratic and unsteady in their lovemaking. "I-I'm so cl-close" Jacob reached around to grab the leaking member, pumping in time with their thrusts.

Edward moaned loudly, shouting Jacob's name as he came violently over their torsos. Jacob cried out as he felt himself being milked of every last bit of cum he had in him, they just lay there limply in eachother's arms, the smell of sex in the air. Their eyes bulged when they heard the front door being opened and voices filled the building. Jacob jumped up, and pulled his shorts on before slamming his mouth against the vampire's and bolted out of the window.

Edward just sighed and laid back, he couldn't care less If they found him, he was content and the only thing on his mind was the amazing enemy of his. Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Opposites Attract (chapter 2)**

Edward still lay on the couch, one leg hanging limply over the side. He hadn't thought that Alice would straight away come up the stairs to see him. His door started opening and he darted over to a discarded blanket and quickly covered himself up, just before Alice's head peeked around the door, giving him a worried once-over. Her nose crinkled in disgust, and Edward mentally cursed himself, she could smell Jacob all over him. The image of the blurred future that she had seen not an hour ago replayed in her mind for Edward to see, she had known he was with Jacob anyway.

Then it dawned on her, and her mouth fell open into a perfect 'o', Edward knew he should feel some remorse or shame for his actions, but none came, instead the feeling of longing came. Longing for more of Jacob. "Please say you didn't. if this is over her then your acting childish, if this is something else, than I'm happy for you. Don't abuse your body to forget Edward, it will just make it worse. Oh, and take a long shower, you reek!"

Her face softened into a smile, and she sent him a wink before closing the door, and flitting back down the stairs to join the rest of the family. Edward sighed and dragged himself into his shower, washing away the remnants of their little escapade. Now that his body had tasted what Jacob had to offer, he wasn't sure that he could just walk away and leave it at that. He craved for more.

But then the burn of the lack of hunting returned and he let out a groan, knowing that he had to hunt soon or he would become too weak. Not bothering with a shirt, he pulled his pants back on and exited the house, charging towards a sleeping mountain lion. He was not going to have this kill taken off of him again, this time it was his.

He took less time waiting, and pounced, seizing the beast and quickly killing it. When he was finished he heard a twig or two snap in the bushes behind him, his head turned to the noise, and a smirk appeared on his face. A brown wolf stalked out of the forest, cursing him for taking his kill again. Edward just shrugged and settled himself onto the grass, gazing up at the near setting sun.

Jacob watched as Edward licked his lips, removing any stray blood, his attention still on the sky. The wolf phased again and crawled over to his new lover, until he was practically on top of him. "Back so soon?" Edward merely glanced at him in answer. "How about another round, but less rushed this time, no?" Jacob leaned forward and latched himself onto Edwards neck, sucking just beneath his jaw.

"Who says I want another round mutt?" Jacob growled and bit into the crook of his neck, making Edward clench his fists, he wasn't going to show Jacob how much he had been thinking about him.

"If you didn't you would of left when I turned up" and with that, lips smashed together in a strong kiss, and Jacob pulled at Edwards pants, silently demanding that they be removed. Edward smirked and lifted his hips, allowing Jacob to pull his pants off throwing them behind him. They were both once again naked, and about to commit the ultimate sin, sleeping with the enemy.

Jacob's tongue was ravishing the icy cavern of the man below him, he needed this. They needed this to continue, or both would spiral into depressing that no one could come out of. Edward's hands wound their way up into Jacob's hair, tugging them apart, before spinning them over so he sat on top of the wolf's hips. Jacob raised an eyebrow and waited to see what Edward had in mind, he was not expecting Edward to shimmy down him until he was on eye level with his aching shaft.

Edward met Jacob's heated gaze before giving one long lick up the member infront of him, relishing in the low groan that emitted from the boy beneath him. Jacob nearly screamed when his member was fully engulfed in Edward's mouth, the contrast of temperature had him panting and desperately trying to buck, his body demanding more friction.

Edward gave a hard suck and reached down to tug and squeeze on Jacob's balls, earning a strangled moan, he loved how he could make Jacob this pleading, in a way that only he could. He felt Jacob tense up and his mind screamed of pre-release, so he hummed a nameless tune, making Jacob scream and release hard into his mouth. Edward graciously swallowed the load, and sat back up before pumping Jacob until he was once again hard.

Jacob soon realised that Edward was planning on riding him, and it made his stomach churn in excitement. Edward grasped onto Jacob's member and positioned himself over it before slamming down, taking only a few milliseconds to fully consume the raging heat that Jacob emitted.

Jacob let out another low groan, and firmly grasped pale hips, guiding them up and helping to slam back down, when he bucked up. Their thrusts were impossibly fast and in time with eachother, skin slapping against eachother. Edward braced himself on Jacob's chest, the ground crumbling beneath the immense pressure the two were supplying.

Groans and moans of the other's name were the only sounds around them, no wildlife had dared to go near, in fear of becoming food. He knew that Alice would have seen this before he even considered it, and he was pretty sure she had told at least Carlisle about his 'expeditions'.

"Stop… thinking o-of… other th-… things!" Edward chuckled and ground harder against the writhing wolf, both could feel the little knot in the bottom of their stomachs growing, and becoming harder to push away. A wild growl ripped from Edward's lips when Jacob grabbed his erection, squeezing and tugging it, pulling him dangerously close to the edge. He slammed his lips back onto the wolf's and drank up the moans that were spilling out.

He couldn't hold it in any longer, and Edward split from Jacob and moaned, stilling his movements, he made sure to squeeze his butt cheeks together so Jacob came not too long after, with a loud cry of ecstasy.

Edward slumped against Jacob, hearing the heartbeat beneath him go back to a regular rate. "Edward?" he glanced up to the blushing boy in question, "What are we? You know, we've fucked twice in one day… what does that make us?"

Edward paused, he hadn't thought about pursuing a relationship with the one he called 'mutt'. Jacob sighed and lifted Edward up off him before sitting up, Edward reached up and grasped onto the tanned boy's neck, stopping him from going any further. "if you want a proper relationship, than that's what we'll have, if you don't then we wont. Simple. So tell me Jacob, what do you want?"

Jacob blushed and looked away from those smouldering eyes, to be honest he wanted to try and have a proper relationship, but he didn't know if it was better to just walk away. "I-I want…" Edward smiled of kissed him softly before settling back down into the grass, Jacob had almost forgotten about Edward's mindreading.

"So how do I go home and say 'Carlisle, I have a boyfriend'" Jacob laughed and snuggled in, the pair watching the sun set into the horizon.


End file.
